Senorita
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTIONde la fic d'Ashliegh. Petite songfic de la chanson 'Senorita' de Justin Timberlake. AngelinaFred


**Hello à tous !!Vu que beaucoup de personnes aiment le couple Fred/Angelina et qu'il existe très peu de fic de fic en français sur ce couple, j'en traduit une deuxième qui un One-shot, ma première (Accidentally In Love) étant en plusieurs chapitres.**

**Voila j'espère qu'elle vous plairat, c'est une song-fic sur la chanson Senorita de Justin Timberlake.**

**Je vais normalement encore traduire un autre One-shot (pas song-fic) sur ce couple et après je crois que je vais faire une sur Lee ou George.**

**Voilà bonne lecture et oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez !!**

_

* * *

On that sunny day didn't know I'd meet,_

_Such a beautiful girl walking down the street_

Un brillant samedi matin, Fred marchait vers la librairie ; il était d'humeur à déranger quelqu'un avec une Bombabouse. Après qu'il ait tourné à un coin, il a continué vers le hall principal. Le hall était vide à l'exception d'une personne.

Fred a reconnu la personne comme étant une de ses meilleures amies, Angelina Johnson. Il a essayé d'être de meilleure humeur, quand il a réalisé qui c'était. Il avait le béguin pour Angelina depuis le début de l'année.

_Seen those bright brown eyes_

_With tears coming down (so he said to himself)_

Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, il a dit, « Hey, Angelina ». Quand elle l'a regardé, il a remarqué que ces yeux étaient un peu rouges et humides. Mais elle lui a quand même sourit.

« Hi, Fred ». A-t-elle reniflé.

« Angie, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » A-t-il demandé, s'arrêtant devant elle. Elle s'est éclaircie la gorge et a secoué la tête.

« R-rien, rien de mal. » Elle a sourit.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Tout a fait. » Et avec ça, elle m'a sourit et a continué son chemin dans le hall.

_She deserves a crown_

_But where is it now_

_Mama listen_

« Heu-Bye, Angelina ! » A-t-il crié après elle.

« Bye » A-t-elle crié par-dessus son épaule.

Fred a soupiré et l'a regardé alors qu'elle tournait à un coin. Il a savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais. Angelina sortait avec un garçon depuis sa 5ème année, Cedric Diggory. Fred avait remarqué que Cedric n'était pas exactement un petit ami matériel. Il l'ignorerait, avide d'elle, et lui parle seulement quand il n'y a personne d'important autour.

Fred est toujours fâché quand il voit Cedric ignoré Angelina. Il savat que s'il aurait demandé à Angelina pour sortir avec avant Cedric, elle serait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Il lui donnerait toute son attention...elle serait traitée comme une reine.

_Senorita, I feel for you_

_You deal with things, that you don't have to_

Il a toujours voulu avouer à Angelina ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il n'a pas pût. Depuis qu'elle était avec Cedric, il n'avait pas voulu interférer. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et il savait qu'il devait être heureux pour elle.

La relation entre Cedric et Angelina avait seulement été bonne la première semaine. Ensuite il a commencé à l'ignorer. Fred a sus, autant qu'Angelina, qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm_

_But you could feel this real love_

_If you just lay in my_

L'attitude de Cedric était évidemment seulement pour quelque personne. Fred est inclus dans ces quelques personnes.

Fred peut dire que Cedric ne l'aimait pas réellement. Il est sortit avec elle seulement pour le fun. Tout ce temps il (Fred pas Cedric) a vu Angelina blessée, tout ce qu'il a voulu faire était la réconforter. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné seulement pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était trop dégonflé. Quoi ? Vous pensez que le jumeau Weasley ne serait jamais effrayer. Pensez encore. Fred était juste aussi nerveux que n'importe quel autre garçon de 15 ans amoureux.

_Running fast in my mind_

_Girl won't you slow it down_

_If we carry on this way this thing might leave the ground_

Tournant en rond, Fred n'a plus voulu jouer de tour à quelqu'un. Il était trop occupé à penser. A Angelina. Il pense à elle fréquemment. Des visions d'elle jaillissent souvent dans son esprit.

Quelque fois les visions étaient tellement rapides qu'il avait un peu le vertige et devait arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_How would you like to fly ?_

_That's how my queen should ride_

Fred s'est demandé où était Angelina. Sa réponse est venue quand il a tourné le même coin où elle était. Elle n'a pas été trop loin. Elle était assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les genoux repliés contres sa poitrine, pleurant. Son visage était caché dans ses bras, mais Fred pouvait dire qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

« Angelina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » A demandé Fred, se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle.

Angelina a regardé Fred avec les yeux teintés de larmes. Il y avait un air incertain dans ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir raconter quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais elle en avait besoin.

« Angelina, tu peux me le dire. » A-t-il dit rassurant.

« Je n'en peux plus. » A-t-elle chuchoté. « Négligée...ignorée...traitée comme si je n'étais même pas la. »

_But you sill deserve a crown_

_Well hasn't it been found ?_

Elle a parlé doucement et ça venait du cœur. Fred a sentit une montée de colère se propagée dans son sang à l'égard de ce Diggory. Ensuite il l'a regardé et a vu combien elle était blessée et il n'a pas compris pourquoi quelqu'un la traiterait comme ça. Elle était la personne la plus gentille qui soit.

_Mama listen..._

_Senorita, I fell for you (fell for you)_

Fred a ravalé les papillons dans son estomac et a placé ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'a tenu pendant une minute alors qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule. Finalement, ses sanglots ont commencé à s'arrêter un peu. Il a soupiré dans son oreille.

« Ecoute Angelina, je me fais du soucis pour toi. Et je vais te dire la vérité. Tu ne mérites pas ça. »

_You deal with things, that you don't have to (no, no)_

_He doesn't love ya,I can tell by his charm_

_(He don't love ya baby)_

« Tu ne dois pas avoir à faire à ça. » A-t-il continué. Il s'est dégagé d'elle et l'a pris par les épaules. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi. S'il l'était vraiment il ne te traiterait pas comme ça. Tu as besoin de sortir de cette relation, Angel. Tu le dois. Cette relation n'est pas saine. »

_But you could feel this real love (feel it)_

_If you just lay in my..._

Angelina l'a regardé et a lentement sourit. Elle a inhalé lentement et a ensuite expiré. Elle a semblé calme à ce moment. Elle a placé ses bras autour de Fred et a dit.

« Merci, Fred. Merci beaucoup. »

Il a sourit et a entouré ses bras autour d'elle. « Je t'aime, Angelina. » A-t-il murmuré.

_Ah, ah, arms..._

_(Won't you lay in my)_

_Ah, ah, arms..._

_(Mama lay in may)_

Elle a lâché prise quand elle a réalisé quelque chose. Elle avait besoin d'analyser ces sentiments pour Fred.

Elle s'était toujours figurée que c'était un béguin d'école. Mais elle a réalisé que c'était plus que ça.

Angelina l'a regardé.

« Je t'aime aussi, Fred. »

_Ah, ah, arms..._

_(Baby won't you lay in my)_

_Ah, ah, arms..._

S'enlaçant encore une fois, Angelina s'est sentie sauve et en sécurité dans les bras de Fred. Elle s'est demandée comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Sortir avec Cedric, alors qu'elle avait ce sentiment étrange pour Fred. Continuer à sortir avec Cedric, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle méritait plus.

_When I look into yours eyes_

_I see something that money can't buy_

Réalisant son étreinte, Fred a regardé Angelina dans les yeux et a vu qu'elle était vraiment heureuse.

Elle lui souriait et il a vu tout l'amour dans ses yeux. C'était quelque chose que l'argent ne pourrait jamais acheté.

_And I know if you give us a try_

_I'll work hard for you girl_

_And no longer will you ever have to cry..._

Fred s'est levé, et a pris la main d'Angelina pour l'aider à se lever. Il lui a sourit et a décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux qu'en ce moment.

« Angelina, est-ce que tu vas rompre avec Cedric ? » A-t-il demandé timidement.

« Oui. » A-t-elle soupiré.

« Et bien, peut-être, que si tu le veux, peut-être qu'on pourrait commencé autre chose ? » Il la regardé fixement.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est bien aussi, » a-t-il continué. « Je veux dire, je ne te traiterais pas comme Cedric. Je ne te ferais jamais pleurer. Mais si tu veux du temps je... » Ses mots étant couper par Angelina qui avait placé ses lèvres contre le siennes.

« Absolument, j'adorais ça. » A-t-elle sourit quand elle s'est écartée.

_Senorita, I feel for you_

_You deal with things, that you don't have to_

_(Deal with things you don't have to)_

Lui prenant la main, Fred a traversé avec elle le hall principal. Il était heureux que finalement elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et qu'elle ressentait la même chose envers lui.

_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm (no, no)_

_But you could feel this real love (feel it)_

_If you just lay in my..._

Angelina a regardé Fred et a remarqué le regard de concentration sur son visage. Elle a supposé qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part.

« Heu...Fred...Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ? »

Il n'a pas répondu. Il l'a juste regardé en lui souriant avec ruse et a continué son chemin dans le hall. Il est entré dans une classe vide et l'a emmené à l'intérieur.

_Ah, ah, arms...   
(Whoa)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(My baby)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(Oooh, yea)   
Ah, ah, arms..._

Elle l'a regardé avec un sourire sur le visage. Il a mis ses bras autour de sa taille et est resté comme ça pendant un moment.

« Tu sais, je suis heureux maintenant. » A-t-il dit souriant comme un enfant de 10 ans.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Parce que je le suis aussi. » A-t-elle dit, plaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

_When I look into your eyes   
I see something that money can't buy_

Angelina a regardé les yeux bleus brillant de Fred et a vu qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux scintillaient de bonheur. Elle ferait tout pour que les étincelles ne partent jamais.

_And I know if you give us a try   
I'll work hard for you girl   
You won't ever cry_

« Et, Angie » Commença Fred. « J'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que je ne te traiterais jamais comme l'autre.»

« Merci. » Dit-elle. Elle l'a attiré vers lui pour un doux baiser, qui a pus éventuellement devenir plus passionner.


End file.
